16 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected dance/international tracks with some links * Sessions *American TV Cops only session, recorded 15th January 1995, repeat, first broadcast 11 February 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tappa Zukie: Tappa Zukie In Dub (album - In Dub) Blood And Fire BAFLP 008 # & *Suns Of Arqa: Bhairavi Live (album - Shabda) Arka Sound ARKA 2109 CD # & *Fells: Don't You Just Know It (album - 500 Miles To Glory) Red Devil RD 1010 *D. Jarvis: Short Cut (12" - Altered States EP) State Of The Art SOTA 001 # *American TV Cops: Lipsplint (session) *Flying Saucer Attack: Everywhere Was Everything (single - Outdoor Miner / Psychic Driving) Domino Recording Company Ltd RUG 41CD *Nonplace Urban Field: Western Dub (album - Nuf Said) Incoming! INC!CD 3304 # & *Hole: Drown Soda (EP - Ask For It) Caroline CAR 1470 & *Volcanos: The Last Wave (7" - The Last Wave / Twilight At Rincon) Neurotic Bop NBR 011 *Terry Ganzie: Outlaw From The Past (single) John John # & *Beatnik Filmstars: New Boyfriend And Black Suit (7" EP) Mobstar MOBSTAR 003 *Dirt Merchants: Strident Charm (album - Scarified) Zero Hour ZH 10702 *Panasonic: Levytela (12" - Four Tracks From The Album "Vakio") Blast First BFFP118P # & *American TV Cops: Thirst / Cruiser (session) *Rootsman: Mektoub (album - In Dub We Trust) Third Eye Music TEMCD002 # & *Silencer: ? *Mind Over Rhythm: Retro 7 / Slingshot (split album with Plaid - Mind Over Rhythm Meets The Men From Plaid On The Planet Luv ) Rumble RUMBLE LP1 # & *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Empty Cup Compilation (v/a album - Strength Thru Ooij - A Brinkman Waaghals 10th Anniversary Special) Brinkman BRCD 039 *Crickets: An Empty Cup And A Broken Date & *Sleater-Kinney: How To Play Dead (CD - Sleater-Kinney) Chainsaw CHSW 12 *A-Sides: My Mind (Mike James Remix) (v/a album - Breakneck Beats One) Strictly Hardcore STHC LP 14 # & *Fall: Glam Rackets (album - The Twenty-Seven Points) Permanent PERMLP 36 *Five Darrens: Beggars And Priests (7" - Beggars And Priests / Can't Think) Frug! FRUG! 006 *A Sense Of Summer: Around The World (12" - Around The World / On Top (The Remixes)) Universal UNI 007 # *American TV Cops: Captain Marvel/Pervy Dymo (session) *Big Heifer: Down The Drain (album - That Lucid Feeling) Hat Factory HFCD 03 & *Sonny Boy Williamson: The Key (To Your Door) (album - Bring It On Home) Charly CDRB 7 *Amp: Get There 7" - Remember? / Get There) Linda's Strange Vacation LINDA'S STRANGE DAY 01 *T Power: Mutant Jazz (DJ Trace Remix) (12" - Turquoise / Mutant Jazz) Sound Of The Underground SOUR 020 # & *Tracks marked # available on File 1 *Tracks marked & available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Dat_095_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE243 ;Length *1) 04:04:06 (from 01:22:29 to 02:13:19) 50:50 *2) 1:29:42 (from 33:12) (48:58-52:47, 1:10:49-1:13:07, 1:19:56-1:22:21 unique) 8:28 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 095 *2) Created from LE243 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 243 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1995 Category:Max-dat Tapes